


Língua Francesa

by ailish89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Flirting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailish89/pseuds/ailish89
Summary: A vida de universitário não era fácil, mas com a chegada do novo vizinho, Milo encontrou outros motivos para estudar, principalmente o idioma francês.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Língua Francesa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/gifts).



> Sou péssima fazendo notas, mas dessa vez vai ter uma aqui, pois é meu presente de aniversário para @VampireWalker que merece todo a amor e sucesso do mundo.
> 
> Nesse mimo, quis fugir um pouco dos nossos fandons atuais e trabalhar algo gostosinho com Saint Seiya, ou melhor, com Camus e Milo. Porque nada melhor do que francês para representar um pouquinho de ti e todo o orgulho que tenho de você ♥♥
> 
> Parabéns, Tay!

A vida de Milo mudou de um dia para o outro, com a chegada do seu vizinho francês.

Todos os dias pela manhã, o escorpiano observava pela sacada o outro homem sentar na varanda com uma xícara de café fumegante e algum livro no distinto idioma. Bom, pelo menos para ele, grego era mais fácil do que aquela maldita língua.

Porém, independente dos gostos, nada poderia diminuir a beleza do homem que reluzia sob os tons dourados do sol. Os longos cabelos esverdeados deslizavam como cascatas de uma cachoeira sobre os ombros delgados e contrastava com a pele alva, onde Milo queria enterrar os lábios, apenas para apreciar seu sabor.

Ele não sabia ao certo o quanto estava obcecado, se aquilo era apenas loucura de sua cabeça ou apenas um desejo momentâneo por alguém estupidamente atrativo. Seja lá o que fosse, Milo queria o vizinho em sua cama, apenas para aquietar as longas noites que ficava imaginando como seria puxar aqueles cabelos e marcar toda aquela extensão de pele, como um quadro pronto para receber uma obra de arte.

Fantasiar era normal, não é mesmo? Pelo menos foi o que pensou até que os olhos azuis profundos se chocaram contra os seus.

Porra!

Milo sentiu o corpo congelar sobre o olhar impassível, mas não desviou, apenas continuou encarando até que o homem voltasse a atenção ao seu livro. 

Orgulhoso e determinado em vencer aquela expressão sem emoção, ele voltou para dentro da cozinha e preparou um café, apenas para sentar-se na área externa do prédio. Milo acomodou-se na espreguiçadeira e assobiou alto após o primeiro gole descer pela garganta.

—E aí? — Ele ousou puxar assunto, já que o homem de cabelos verdes parecia pouco se importar com sua presença.

O par de olhos voltou a se fixar na expressão galanteadora do azulado, uma sobrancelha estava erguida, procurando entender o porquê daquele estranho começar a puxar papo, logo após de ser pego em flagrante.

— Porquê você estava me espionando?

Milo quase cuspiu o café, mas focou apenas engolir o que já estava na boca. Ele pigarreou algumas vezes e logo ficou em pé, indo para o parapeito, na direção de seu vizinho que ainda estava sentado na banqueta de pernas cruzadas e com o cotovelo apoiado na pequena mesinha.

— Achei que seria interessante conhecer a nova vizinhança. — O escorpiano deu de ombros e apoiou-se com os braços flexionados na divisão dos apartamentos. — Inclusive, me chamo Milo.

— Camus. — Frio como gelo, ele disparou o nome como uma arma afiada, apenas para encerrar o assunto.

— Camus... — O azulado repetiu o nome, apenas para apreciar a pronuncia. — Belo nome, um pouco diferente.

Após um pequeno suspiro, o francês decidiu prestar a atenção no que o outro estava falando, debruçado e com um estúpido — e belo — sorriso nos lábios.

Na verdade, ele já havia reparado nos olhares de Milo através dos vidros da sacada. Ele pensou em repreende-lo por invadir sua privacidade, mas Camus continuou indo todas as manhãs, à espera do vizinho.

Ele desejou correr riscos e entrar naquele jogo de flerte. E por mais que os franceses tivessem a fama de românticos em série, era péssimo em interações sociais. Talvez só tenha entrado na brincadeira dessa vez, porque o azulado era envolvente em demasia. Sem falar da aparência, que encaixava perfeitamente naquele termo de “deus grego”.

O azul da íris de Milo era tão claro quanto o azul do céu, a pele bronzeada trazia vida e uma poderosa presença através dos dentes brancos. Por mais que não se importasse com aparência, era impossível não observar a beldade que morava ao lado.

— Então, Milo... — Ele desceu da banqueta e foi até o escorpiano, levando consigo a xícara de café. — Qual sua verdadeira intenção com essa conversa?

Quais eram as intenções? As mais sujas possíveis, mas ele não diria daquela forma, não sem ter algum tipo de intimidade com o homem ou que estivesse ciente que o outro também estava interessado. Milo sempre foi imediatista na arte da sedução, mas também não era um idiota.

— Não há nada de especial, só percebi que você está sempre lendo livros em francês. — Com uma das mãos, Milo afastou a cabeleira dos olhos, jogando-as para trás e continuou a sustentar o sorriso afiado. — Você veio de lá?

— Sim, nasci na França. — Ele cruzou os braços e fingiu não observar o gesto provocativo. — Estou me graduando na federal em Literatura, por isso leio muitos livros e também porque gosto.

Satisfeito, o escorpiano observou uma brecha nas respostas, sentindo-se mais animado para interagir com o francês. Milo sabia que havia algum tipo de chance.

— Estudo Jornalismo lá... — falou despretensioso. — É uma pena que nunca nos esbarramos pelos corredores.

— O campus é grande.

— O mais importante é que nos encontramos, Camus.

A aquariano sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado com aquela afirmação dita de forma explícita, pois tinha certeza que havia mais de um significado na frase de Milo.

— Ah, também gostaria de saber se você oferece aulas particulares de francês.

— Não? — Se o duplo sentido já estava deixando as coisas quente, ele achou que agora a temperatura do local estava mais alta. Os poucos minutos compartilhado na varanda foi o suficiente para Milo elaborar todo um jogo de sedução e lábia que deixou Camus sem muitas alternativas, exceto dar sequência, já que estava interessado.

— É uma pena... — O azulado esticou os braços, balançando a caneca na ponta dos dedos, invadindo ainda mais o espaço do outro lado do parapeito. — Tenho uma banda de garagem com alguns amigos, às vezes cantamos músicas com algumas falas em francês, pensei que poderia me ajudar com a pronuncia.

— Posso oferecer algumas aulas particulares, só não tinha pensando nessa ideia até agora. — Apesar de estar consciente que entrou na armadilha, aquela era uma ótima ideia e que não havia pensado até o momento. Dinheiro nunca era demais, principalmente para um jovem universitário que veio da França com reservas particulares, e que sempre fugiu da fortuna dos pais, focado na própria independência.

— Pode ser hoje, às 20h aqui em casa? Ou prefere na sua?

Os dois trocaram olhares por alguns instantes e foi de tirar o fôlego. Camus pensou que seria consumido pela potência daquele azul cristalino, teve que concentrar-se para não perder a compostura na frente do homem, que parecia se divertir com a situação.

— Pode ser esse horário. — O esverdeado considerou por mais um tempo a pergunta, e julgou ser mais seguro na sua casa, seja lá o que fosse acontecer na inusitada aula de francês. — Você pode vir aqui, pois tenho alguns materiais didáticos que podem lhe ajudar.

— Combinado! — O grego afastou-se da proteção e saiu acenando, mas antes de desaparecer na porta, olhou sobre o ombro o vizinho. — Espero que me ensine a usar bem essa “língua”.

Camus ficou parado, com o café esfriando na xícara entre os dedos, atônico com a despedida de Milo. E foi naquele momento que lembrou-se o motivo de apreciar mais os livros do que humanos.

Talvez, só naquele momento, pensou que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes, já que seu coração de gelo estava ardendo pelo inconveniente vizinho.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu ia betando sou péssima, mas foi feito com amor.  
> Camus e Milo mandam beijos e abraços!  
> E  
> O ONIBUS VAI DERRAPA A A A A


End file.
